X-ray sensitive coatings for direct conversion X-ray imaging have been made of various photoconductor materials that normally behave as insulators, but upon impingement of X-ray photons directly form an electrical charge without use of intermediary converting materials. A thin film transistor (TFT) array provides electrical charge signals from each of a plurality of pixels to a computer. Prior photoconductor materials and binders used in detectors for direct conversion X-ray imaging have suffered from various disadvantages. Amorphous selenium (a-Se) has relatively low stopping power for X-rays having energy levels approximately above 30 kVp, and in addition incurs incremental costs due to vacuum vapor deposition of Se. HgI2 particle-in-binder (PIB) materials tend to be highly reactive and chemically unstable. Epoxy binders are generally not compatible with PbO, due to polar hydroxyl groups present on the surface of typical PbO particles. Epoxy binders are also unstable against radiation damage, and allow high leakage currents. Organic semiconductor binders allow leakage currents that are orders of magnitude too high for practical applications, especially for medical imaging.